The present disclosure relates to a seat sliding device that slidably supports a seat.
For example, a seat sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-067142 (Patent Document 1) is configured such that a lock portion having a rectangular wave-like bent shape is displaced in a vertical direction approximately perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of a movable-side rail to thereby switch between a restrained state, in which sliding of the movable-side rail with respect to a fixed-side rail is restrained, and a released state, in which the restrained state is released.
The lock portion is supported by two linear elastically deforming portions provided at both ends of the lock portion across the lock portion. The lock portion and the two linear elastically deforming portions according to Patent Document 1 has an integral shape formed by applying bending processing to a single linear material.
A leading end portion of one linear elastically deforming portion (hereinafter also referred to as a first elastically deforming portion) of the two linear elastically deforming portions engages with a releasing member. A leading end portion of the other linear elastically deforming portion thereinafter also referred to as a second elastically deforming portion) of the two linear elastically deforming portions engages with the movable-side rail.
The releasing member is a member configured to switch a deformed state of the first elastically deforming portion and the second elastically deforming portion. When the releasing member is operated directly or indirectly by a vehicle occupant or the like, the lock portion is brought into the restrained state or the released state.